Outbreaks of infectious diseases caused by waterborne microbes are a major public health concern. Infectious agents can be transmitted from many sources, including drinking water and recreational water and can occur even in highly purified water sources if not properly maintained. A potential means to combat the transmission of disease from water is through the widespread implementation of point-of-use disinfection systems. However, many existing disinfection methods are not viable as point-of-use treatments because of cost and process limitations. The aim of the work described in this proposal is to develop a small scale point-of- use ozone generator. Ozone is attractive because it is a potent biocide that produces relatively few harmful reaction by products; however, ozone is difficult and expensive to generate on a small scale. The Phase I study demonstrated the feasibility of a small scale seif-contained ozone generator that can be mass produced at low cost. The new method has the potential to provide an important water treatment capability to small or economically depressed communities, rural communities, high density neighborhoods and underdeveloped regions of the world. Hospitals requiring contaminant-free drinking water and ultra pure cleaning water could also benefit from this type of treatment. The Phase II will focus on: (l) optimization of the ozone generator's design; and, (2) optimization of the device's water disinfection arid operational capabilities. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a considerable need for disinfection technology to complement existing point-of -use water purification methods. The market opportunity is substantial, given the large number of point-of-use devices used in health care facilities, restaurants, food service establishments, hotels and in the home. This market is estimated to be worth over $1.5 billion annually in the U.S. ($3 billion for the rest of the world). In support of the commercialization activities and long term commercialization goals, two patents on electrochemical ozone generation have issued to Lynntech, Inc. A third will issue in approximately 3 months.